Pokemon: Aura Warriors
by Sasaui102
Summary: They were just legends, a simple story told to the children at bedtime. Deno never expected to be caught up in this legend. He didn't expect to be targeted by Team Aura. And he never expected how much that black egg would affect his life. He's been chosen, but is he willing to accept it? SYOC!
1. The Black Egg

**Hello everyone! This is my first Pokemon SYOC, so please cut me some slack. Anyway, I am not, just from the beginning, going to promise I will be able to keep up with this since I have Naruto fanfics to keep caught up in. So sorry about that. Okay, well, the form to submit your character is at the end of my profile. I hope to see some good entries. I'll try to accept everyone, but I dunno. And any form sent through review won't be accepted. Oh, and one last thing - the updates may not be fast, and the writing for this isn't as great as for my other stories. I just can't have them be the same since I will try to update this faster. Again, I just don't know. So please forgive me for these things.**

* * *

"_Use dragon breath!"_

_The armored dragon took in a deep breath, unleashing a torrent of blue flames at the lion on the ground. It was white, with steel bracelets around its legs, and vibrant red energy flowing as its mane and down its back._

"_Dodge!"_

_The lion obeyed, jumping out of the way. It growled at the dragon, getting low on the ground as if it was about to pounce. The dragon glared back, roaring at its opponent._

_Two men stood on either side of them. The commander of the dragon had spiky dark blue hair and bright blue eyes that stared intently at the battle. He wore a blue shirt under a long sleeve black shirt, the button half of it split open to reveal the blue underneath, and darker blue pants. Around his waist was a belt with six red and white balls on it. Or Pokeball, which was the correct term._

_The other man, the one who commanded the white lion, had dark blond hair, emerald eyes, and had strange paintings on his face. He wore a sleeveless brown with golden designs and black pants. He also had a belt with Pokeballs strapped to it, though his was tighter rather than loose._

"_Now, Ferion, use Flamethrower!" the blond trainer commanded._

_The lion roared, the flaming mane suddenly flaring. A ball of fire formed in its mouth, and the larger it got, the smaller the mane became. Ferion let loose the jet of fire, sending it directly toward the armored dragon._

"_Counter with Thunder, Dragard!" the other trainer ordered._

_A loud crackle began as lightning formed around the dragon, Dragard. It put its hands forward, focusing the energy to them before blasting it at the approaching flames._

_The two attacks met, energy flying off them the collision was so powerful. Both trainers ducked away, trying to avoid the pulsing waves. A huge cloud formed around the attacks as each exploded, pushing both Pokemon back._

"_Looks like this might just be decided by our combined strength," the blond trainer called to the other._

"_I think you might just be right. We will find out what is stronger – your want for strength, or mine to protect." As he spoke, a white aura flared around the blue haired male._

_Sneering, the other male summoned his own aura, though his was as black as night. As the two trainers' auras formed, so did the Pokemon's, mimicking the color of their respective owners._

"_Darkness flame!"_

"_Holy lightning!"_

"Mom! Why did you just stop it there?" the eight year old child whined, his lip sticking out from his lower lip.

The black haired woman smiled, running a hand through her son's hair. "I'm sorry, Deno. You need to get to bed, though." She had a mischievous look in her eyes now. "If you do, I promise to tell you the rest tomorrow night."

"That's not fair, Mommy." Deno crossed his arms, pleading with his blue-grey eyes for her to say otherwise.

Simply laughing, his mom leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Deno." She rose for her sitting position by his bed, giving him one last smile before heading toward the light.

"I love you, too, Mommy. At least I will when you tell me the story!" Deno said, a smile on his youthful and innocent face.

Once again, a laugh came from the older woman. She gave him one last look before flickering off the light, shutting the door most of the way behind her.

Deno grinned, replaying the cool story his mother had been telling him about in his head. Feeling satisfied, the black haired boy made himself comfortable in his bed, slowly drifting into a deep sleep. He wouldn't find out until the next day he'd never hear the rest of the story.

**Seven Years Later**

The excited noise continued to thrum around him, but Deno wasn't paying too much attention to them, too focused on that night so long ago. Well, he had been thinking of the night before, when things had seemed so normal and peaceful. But he'd found out quickly that it was only the calm before the storm.

Before he could be drawn into thoughts of that night, a man walked into the classroom. He, like the rest of the male students, wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie and blue jeans. The man had brown hair setting on his scalp, threads of grey going through it, as well as his beard.

"Good morning, class," he greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Shigamo," they greeted in return.

With a small smile on his face, he went on, "As you all know, you shall be graduating today and enter Reiki region. Seeing as we have a variety of different Pokemon from all the different regions, rather than having you all start with only one, you will be given an egg that you will have to treat with care until hatches. Once it does, you all shall have your first Pokemon."

The teacher quickly traveled out of the room. When he returned, he was wheeling a huge cart behind him. It was covered with egg incubators, all types of eggs within them. The excitement in the room grew as the students stared at it, obviously thrilled by the thought of not knowing what the Pokemon would be. Some of the smarter ones complained, knowing this could mean they could get a Pokemon they didn't want.

"When I call your name, I would like you to come and pick your egg."

With that, Mr. Shigamo began to call out names, going down the list in random order. Unless someone studied eggs, which very few people did, nobody would be able to tell what egg was what. This left out any chance of people taking advantage of when they were called.

As Deno gazed over the eggs, one in particular caught his interest. It was pitch black, drawing his attention like none of the other eggs could. All the other trainers seemed uneasy around it, moving away quickly whenever they seemed to want to pick it up. Deno wondered if it would do the same thing to him.

"Deno Kazukae!" Mr. Shigamo said.

Hearing his name, Deno rose from his seat and made his way to the front of the room. Going upon the strange urge, he walked toward the black egg. He felt strange, almost as if he had been put into a trance.

He didn't understand what had pushed away the others. Unlike them, he felt drawn to the egg. He reached out, taking hold of the incubator. Nothing strange happened, but the trance did end. The fifteen year old blinked, glancing down at the black egg.

"Interesting choice, Mr. Kazukae." Mr. Shigamo had a strange look on his face, as if he had the same unease about the egg as the other students.

He simply nodded before returning back to his seat with the egg. As he did, he had a strange moment when his mind returned to the story his mom once told him. The story of the Aura Warriors, as she'd called it.


	2. Planning

**Okay, well, sorry this is short. I really am. But it's because I am just starting it. I'm really hoping that they will be more in the 2000s or 3000's next time. For now, though, it's probably going to be smaller when first starting. Anyway, everyone has been accepted. There are two (maybe will change to three as I originally planned, but then I suddenly rethought it and am now not sure) people who shall travel with Deno, and the rest are rivals that will come and go. Here are those with Deno:**

**Samuel Dean Kensuke (I think I'm going to have him do Contests simply because of a problem I'm already having with the other one)**

**Carlotta White**

**The others are rivals. And here are the positions needed for gym leaders. You can also name the towns where the person is the gym leader of, and if you can think of anything else to add, it would be helpful:**

**1 -**

**2 -**

**3-**

**4- Kalani Larkenna - Flying**

**5-**

**6- Cylene Rey Elciere - Grass - Marsh Town**

**7- Ryoto and Ryoko Sanders - Dragons**

**8 - Lysander Shimazu - Fire**

**I believe that is all. If I forgot you, please tell me. Oh, and those who submitted for gyms 4, 7, and 8, what would you like the towns to be called? And which gym did you want Lysander to be, because I placed him at random since there was no levels.**

**Also, if anyone would like to submit Elite Four characters, you may.**

* * *

It had been a day and the egg still hadn't hatched. Most of the kids' eggs had hatched the previous day, leaving them free to go on ahead with their journey either last evening or that morning. Deno, however, was left in his room right now, staring at the egg in front of him.

"Just staring at it won't help, Deno," a male voice said behind him.

Deno glanced over his shoulder to see his cousin, Kyle, standing there, leaning against his door frame.

He smirked at him. "I know this, Kyle, but one can always hope."

The brunette walked over, sitting down besides of him. "So, figure out what kind of Pokemon has a black egg?" It was something the two had been trying to figure out since the egg had been brought home yesterday. He sighed when Deno shook his head. "This egg sure is interesting, huh?"

"That we can agree on," the younger cousin replied. He grabbed the egg, turning it in his hands. It was really pitch black, with no disturbance whatsoever.

"You could always take it to the professor, couldn't you? He just lives one town over," Kyle suggested.

Deno shrugged. "I don't have any Pokemon with me, though, so if something were to happen…"

"Well, you know I'd go with you, but I have to help out with the school and stuff this week."

"Anyway," Deno went on, "what if it hatches on the way there? What would be the point then?"

"A head start on your journey?"

Deno mulled over this, trying to find any flaws in his plan. Part of him did want to stay home and wait until his Pokemon hatched, but he was already about a day behind his peers. Of course, that wasn't anything too bad, but if he got too far behind, then when the Pokemon League came, there would be a chance he wouldn't have collected all eight badges.

"It could work," he admitted, his eyes falling to his egg. "Though I'm not sure who would really be willing to walk with me through Route 1."

Kyle shrugged. "Is there anyone from class you wouldn't mind going with?"

After doing a mental calculation, he shrugged. "I'm not too good friends with anyone, really," he admitted. "I guess there are a few people I could ask, but I'm not sure how many people are left."

"Then you should ask them," Kyle insisted. "Also, there's less of a chance of getting loss since, and no offense about this, you suck at directions."

Deno huffed, crossing his arms. "This coming from the guy who got lost just trying to find the bathroom in school."

"That just makes it worse that I'm saying it to you," his cousin pointed out. "I'm just looking out for you, cuz. Give me some credit for that."

Having begun to warm up to the idea, Deno conceded. "I'd have to ask Mike first, but it's not like it can do any harm."

"We both know Dad will say yes, though." With his idea finally set, Kyle rose from his sitting position, helping Deno a few seconds later. Waiting for him to place the egg gently on the bed, they both left to go to the breakfast waiting them in the kitchen.

As they expected, they found Mike in the dining room, reading a paper while absent mindedly stirring his eggs. Upon their arrival, Mike glanced up at them. "Oh, well, hello, boys. Nice to see you finally out of that room, Deno. You know staring at the egg won't increase its hatch speed, right?"

Deno grinned slightly at the similarity of what he and Kyle had said. "Yeah, well, I'm just a bit worried with how long it has taken."

"Speaking of which," Kyle jumped in, "we had an idea for that." With that opening, he went into what they had decided upon in Deno's room. "How does that sound?"

Mike narrowed his eyes, thinking over their plan. "It is true that this could be helpful and meeting Richard – sorry, Professor King – may be very helpful as well. He may be able to direct you to a good starting place on your journey. I also hear he's looking for some people to fill in the Pokedex."

"Pokedex, huh?" Deno mused.

"And I think I may know the perfect person to start this out with you. A friend of mine's son just got his Pokemon yesterday as well," Mike said. "How well do you know Max Talon?"

A blond haired green eyed boy flashed in Deno's mind. He wasn't too friendly with most kids in his class and didn't know them too well, but he was pretty sure that Max was one of the more liked guys in class. Also if he remembered right, he loved his Pokemon greatly.

"So-so," he finally replied.

"His egg just hatched his morning. I'm sure he wouldn't mind traveling to Jinchi Town with you. He would benefit just like you would," his uncle pointed out. "He may also be able to help Professor King with the Pokedex."

"If," Kyle began, "these Pokemon are the same from all the other regions, why does a Pokedex needed filled in?"

Mike shrugged. "I only know what I've heard, Kyle. I have clue about the reason." He returned his attention to Deno. "He just lives a few houses down. You can go ask him now before he leaves."

Thinking it through, Deno slowly nodded. He wasn't exactly thrilled to have to go ask anything of Max, so his gaze traveled to Kyle.

Understanding exactly what the look meant, the older boy sighed. "Yeah, I'll come with you, Deno."

Smiling his thanks, the two of them disembarked from the house. The only pause came when they realized they had not yet eaten their breakfast. After deciding it could wait since they weren't sure when Max would leave, they left, Kyle complaining about his suddenly grumbling stomach.

Atsuka Town was pretty peaceful, early morning light shining down on it. Steam rose from a few of the hot springs. There were a few already occupied by travelers. They relaxed in their warmth, occasionally dipping all the way in to warm their upper half.

Otherwise not too many people were out, most either sleeping in or already at their morning destinations. The only noise came from those in the water or the occasional Pokemon. Their walk to what Kyle said was the Talon's home. It was a nice size, looking to be big enough to fit a family of five or six.

Kyle was just about to knock when they heard it.

In the back, someone screamed.

Both Deno and Kyle looked at each other, eyes wide. Kyle's hand twitched toward the place his Gible's Pokeball usually was. That day, though, he had apparently left it at the house. Either way, as if talking to each other with a single look, they both turned at the same time and raced behind the house, ready to face whatever was there.


	3. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

I am begging you, do not be mad at me. Please do not want to kill me. I really do love this story. I love thinking of all the ideas. But with this story, The Clan Games, and basically another other SYOC story I try to write, I just can't write down what I imagine. I fall in love with the idea, but nothing appears on the screen that I like or anything. And now I can barely even imagine it, and that is because I have grown stuck on Cursed Saint, Tainted Guardian, and Tori Kago. These three seem to be growing into my major stories, and possibly one new one that it just depends on how much I like if I do.

I will probably keep it up, but for now it is dropped. I just don't want to lose reviews and the one chapter if I do come back. I can't expect it, but I am just too fearful of losing it.

Like I said, please forgive me. I am sorry, and I have tried to hard to get my mind back into it. But if I can think of an idea I haven't even started even more clearly than one I have started, I just cannot get into it. SO SO SORRY!

Though, if anyone wants to adopt it, you can. I just don't believe anyone will want to =P.


	4. Note

Note to all readers who did not submit a character but read this because then I could not send you the PM:

Bluemagesfairytail had adopted this story, so it shall be continued! If you have not read her stuff... Well, to put it simply, you should. And if you by any chance want to read anything else by me, I write a lot of Naruto fanfictions and I have started up a SYOC Bloodlines story, so if you love that series as much as me, you can submit there. Though only 3 really main characters are accepted. But yeah, that's the last update by me for this story. Bye-bye guys (maybe)!


End file.
